Space: The Final Fantasy
by Eric42
Summary: Based upon the games, Final Fantasy IV and VI, the heros from Final Fantasy VI venture into the domain of Space.
1. Dreams

Space: The Final Fantasy  
written by Eric42 - eric42@planetc.com  
  
Story based on the video games, Final Fantasy IV and VI.  
  
Chapter Zero: Dreams  
  
  
"Terra."  
  
Terra looks around her lonely house in Narshe.  
  
"Terra, it is I, Maurice."  
  
"Maurice?"  
  
Suddenly, a ghostly figure appears in front of Terra. "Maurice, you have returned!" Terra exclaims.  
  
"No. I am still of the dead, but I have returned to tell you something." the figure says.  
  
"Dead...seems that I will be joining you, dear friend." Terra lowers her head.  
  
"No. You will not die in the near future..."  
  
"WHAT?!? You dare say that the doctors of Narshe are wrong?"  
  
"No. You are a being of magic."  
  
"Half magic. I am also half human."  
  
"And the magic half is almost gone, correct?" asks the figure.  
  
"....Yes. The doctors say that I need magic to live." Terra replies. "What is this you want to tell me?"  
  
"Do you remember the former leader of the Returners, Banon?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"He is not dead."  
  
"?!?"  
  
"He is not. I now have to go. My time on Earth has once again ran out."  
  
"NO! Do not leave me again! NO!"  
  
The figure disappears. Terra looks around the room. "No...no...no." she whispers.  
  
...the next day...  
  
She wakes up. Was it a dream? Banon? Not dead? Could it be true? Or was it a dream. She will have to wait and see. And now, it starts.  
  



	2. The End of Magic

Space: The Final Fantasy  
written by Eric42 - eric42@planetc.com  
  
Story based on the video games, Final Fantasy IV and VI.  
  
Chapter One: The End of Magic   
  
  
Relm walked down the stairs of her house in Thamasa. It was to be the last time she was to ever walk down those stairs again. She's leaving to head up to Narshe to live with Terra. It had been a while since Relm had seen Terra. Haven't seen her since they destroyed Kefka. Terra was dying and Relm felt that she should help her while she lived.  
  
After they killed Kefka, Terra returned to Narshe to start her research on Espers, for she is part Esper and part Human. While Terra stood to be the last Esper, she also stood to be the last of Magic anywhere. Relm was the latest generation of the Mages of the town of Thamasa, and Magic was dying out quickly there.  
  
Relm was heart-broken that she was leaving the old house. Her grandfather, Strago, lived here when he was a child. It was just recently when Strago passed away, leaving Relm here all by herself. Or so she thought. Relm started to walk though the doorway but turned around for one last look. She started to cry.  
  
"Woof." Intercepter barked.  
  
"Hush, Intercepter." Relm wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'll miss this place. And Strago, too."  
  
Relm grabbed her bags and left the house. Intercepter followed. Intercepter was left to her along with the sword "Striker" by a man that called himself Shadow. Shadow was always nice to her ever since he saved her in a burning house years ago before the "End of the World." Relm always felt there was a connection to Shadow ever since she met him 6 years ago.   
  
---  
  
Clyde walked up the stairs to Cyan's room in the castle. Doma Castle. Clyde was going to see an old buddy even though he might not remember him in the form he's in now. He got to the door to Cyan's room and knocked.  
  
"Who is it?" came Cyan's voice from inside.  
  
"...My name's Clyde. I have business with you." Clyde said.  
  
The door opened. "How did you get past my guards?" Cyan asked.  
  
"I.."  
  
"Waitaminit. Don't I know you?" asked Cyan.  
  
"Yes. I helped you to defeat Kefka. I am....I am...Shadow. Or I was."  
  
"SHADOW?!? You've changed!!! Who do you go by again?"  
  
"Clyde Phoenix. I have gone back to my old self. Everyone on the team showed me the reason I should."  
  
"Shadow,...I mean Clyde, come in."  
  
---  
  
Terra could barely move but she could not give up on her research. If she did, no one will ever figure out the secrets of the Espers. And if Terra wanted to live, she would have to find some Espers and use their power to live longer.  
  
Terra got out of bed, slowly, and walked over to the kettle and poured her some tea. It tasted good as the warm tea slid down her hurting throat. Suddenly...  
  
"TERRA!" a man walked into the house.  
  
"Sabin?" Terra said. "Is that you?"  
  
"Yep. It's me!" Sabin said. "So how are you doing? Heard about your condition."  
  
"I'm fine. It's just that my body aches all over and I can barely move. Otherwise, I'm fine." Terra said.  
  
"Yeah, I bet." Sabin laughed. "Well, since my brother can watch over the kingdom on his own, I decided to come up here and help you out."  
  
"That was unnecessary. Relm is coming up here to help me in my research." Terra responded.  
  
"Relm? And Strago?" asked Sabin.  
  
"Strago passed away a year ago."  
  
"Oh...I didn't know. How old was he?"  
  
"I don't know. I think 70 something."  
  
"And how old is Relm?"  
  
"19."  
  



	3. Return of the Lunarians

Space: The Final Fantasy  
written by Eric42 - eric42@planetc.com  
  
Story based on the video games, Final Fantasy IV and VI.  
  
Chapter Two: Return of the Lunarians  
  
  
(THE PAST: "The End of the World" on Earth has taken place. The Imperial General, Kefka, has gone mad and power hungry. Using his newly ill-gotten magical abilities, he has brought upon a new age upon Earth. The face of the planet has been scarred forever, with a large tower now erected on it. Arvis, once a citizen of the town of Narshe, was saved just before the "End of the World" took place by a race of men called "The Luniarains".)  
  
Arvis woke up in a bed that was not his. He didn't know where he was, so he became frightened right away. A group of 3 people walked up to him.  
  
"Are you the man they named Arvis?" asked one of the men.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Follow me."  
  
The group led him down a long silver passageway until they reached a large chamber in which a throne sat in the middle of and in the throne, another man sat.  
  
"Hello Arvis. I am Nemby, leader of the Luniarains. We inhabit Earth's one and only moon."  
  
"Yes. I have heard about the Luniarains though the history books. You was once ruled by a man named...."  
  
"No. Do not say the name. Us Luniarins are ashamed of that past. We were once the protectors of Earth but when we were under the rule of evil we battled Earth." Nemby said. "We are striving to once again become the protectors of Earth."  
  
"Then why don't you go down and stop this man named Kefka from taking over the Earth?!?" Arvis said.  
  
"No. The Light Warriors will take care of that."  
  
"The Light Warriors?"  
  
"Every era on Earth there is a chosen bunch that becomes the protectors of Earth. They end up destroying the threat that is on Earth."  
  
"I thought you said the Luniarains are the protectors of Earth?"  
  
"Yes. We protect Earth from the threats of space. Not from the threats the Earth brings upon itself."  
  
"Who is in this era's Light Warriors?" asked Arvis.  
  
"A small group. They have already grouped. They are Terra, Locke, Edgar, Sabin, Relm, Strago, Gau, Mog, Cyan, Shadow, Celes, Setzer, Umaro, and Gogo." Nemby replied.  
  
"Gogo? The robot?"  
  
"Yes. The robot."  
  
"And would that happen to be King Edgar and his brother, Sabin?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"They are the Light Warriors? I met them. Then Terra is the one I saved from the Empiral Soldiers."  
  
"Yes. We have been watching the Earth for a while. Kefka's greed has gone to far. The 'End of the World' is upon the Earth even as we speak."  
  
"The 'End of the World'?"  
  
"Go to the window and see for yourself."  
  
Arvis walked over to the window and saw bolts of light extend from Earth, destroying almost everything.  
  
"Kefka has just killed that evil General, General Geshtal. Greed made him do it. He owns too much magic and he started the 'End of the World' even as we speak."  
  
"No...What about the Light Warriors?"  
  
"They live. They all live. Like I said, they will kill Kefka."  
  
"Ok. But why am I here? And not down there?" Arvis asked.  
  
"You are very important to our future and Earth's future. If you would have stayed down on Earth, you would have died. You and Banon both would have died."  
  
"Is Banon here, too?" Arvis asked.  
  
"I am right here."  
  
Arvis turned around to find Banon standing right behind him.  
  
"Banon!"  
  
"It is alright. It seems Nemby's story's are right. I did some research on the past Light Warriors and I found a story about this man named Cecil, who was thought to be a traitor at first but ended up becoming the King of the kingdom, Corneria."  
  
"Cecil? Hmmm... I read about a group that defeated the Luniarains and was led by a man named Cecil."  
  
"Yes, he is the one."   



	4. The Connection

Space: The Final Fantasy  
written by Eric42 - eric42@planetc.com  
  
Story based on the video games, Final Fantasy IV and VI.  
  
Chapter Three: The Connection  
  
  
"Relm is your daughter?!?" Cyan exclaimed.  
  
"Yes. And Strago isn't her real grandfather." Clyde replied.  
  
"Wha..? I don't get it, Clyde. Why?"  
  
"Relm's mother passed away when she was very young and I thought that I couldn't take care of her by myself."  
  
"But..."  
  
"I know that is wrong, but it was my decision. I used to live in Thamasa, so I knew Strago. He said yes when I asked him to watch her."  
  
"...."  
  
"Something wrong, Cyan?" asked Clyde.  
  
"I... I was left when I was a kid to. But I never knew who my parents were. I was left on the doorsteps of Doma castle. I know what Relm could be going though. You should tell her."  
  
"I am. Soon. And I want someone to go with me. That's why I'm here."  
  
"Oh. Sure, I'll go with you. To Thamasa!"  
  
----  
  
Edgar was bored. Sabin left for Narshe to help Terra and left him all alone to run the kingdom all by himself. It used to be that Sabin had fun running the kingdom. But when he help kill Kefka, he had became too impatient. He needed a vacation.  
  
"Chancellor, Is there anything new happening?" Edgar asked.  
  
"No sir. It has all been quiet. Ever since Sabin left, you have been bored, huh sir?"  
  
"Nonsense!...Yeah. There is nothing to do! But I was never like this. I always took it so serious."  
  
"Sir, it is time for you to get out of the castle. Why not go see Terra like Sir Sabin has done?"  
  
"Maybe I will. Who knows?" Edgar said.  
  
----  
  
Relm and Interceptor walked into the town of Narshe. It used to be a cold montain town but now it has really warmed up since the snow in montains melted.  
  
"Sir." Relm stops a man walking by. "Where can I find Terra?"  
  
"The half-Esper, half-human Terra? On the northern edge of town." the man replies and goes about.  
  
"Thank you. Come on, Interceptor."  
  
Relm walkes on until she came to a house. She peeked in the house to see Terra and Sabin talking. Terra was laying down and Sabin was sitting on a chair next to her.  
  
"Terra.. Sabin.. It is nice to see them once again. It will be fun to talk to Terra again." Relm whispers out loud.  
  
"Why don't you go in, young lady?"  
  
Relm turns around to see Setzer standing behind her, along with Mog and Umaro.  
  
"SETZER!" Relm runs up to Setzer and hugs him. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Came to see how Terra was doing. We have been staying in touch and I heard she has gotten real sick lately. Why are you here?" Setzer asks.  
  
"Well, see. My grandfather, Strago, died...."  
  
"The old man passed away?!? I am sorry, Relm."  
  
"It's ok. And Terra heard and invited me to come and stay with her. And I accepted and here I am."  
  
"Oh. Ok. Now let's go in."  
  
----  
  
"Setzer! Mog! Umaro! Relm! You're all here!" Terra says as the four walk in.  
  
"How are you doing?" asks Relm.  
  
"Great for my condition. With all the visitors, I haven't had the time for the pain." Terra replies. "How are you doing, Mog?"  
  
"KUPO! Great! Last time Setzer here, he take me for long ride. Me and Umaro both!" Mog replies.  
  
"Me...been...learning...to talk...better...now." Umaro says slowly.  
  
"You have?!? And sounds like you are getting better, too. Keep it up." says Terra.  
  
"Why are you here, Sabin?" asked Relm.  
  
"Visiting Terra. Same as everyone else." Sabin says. "By the way, how's the old man doing?"  
  
Relm looks down. "He..passed away. That's why I'm here. Terra invited me to stay here and help her, since I have no other place."  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know...."  
  
Suddenly, a big bang came from outside.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT?!?" Setzer screamed.  
  
"Dunno. Let's find out." says Sabin. "Relm, you stay here and help Terra. Mog and Umaro come with us."  
  
"Aye." says Mog. "Come on, Umaro."  
  
"Ok." says Relm.  
  
Sabin leading the group, the four walk out into the main part of town and see that a ship has landed. And three people that the four has never seen before were getting out.  
  
"What the?!?" says Setzer.  
  
"I dunno what it is, but if it is to harm anyone, it just bought itself a heap of trouble." says Sabin.  
  
The three people were wearing brown robes that had head covers covering their whole head so noone could see their faces. Then one of them uncovers they're head. It was Banon!  
  
"BANON?!?!? Is that you?" asks Sabin.  
  
"Banon? Who's that?" asks Setzer.  
  
"Just a sec." Sabin replies.  
  
Sabin runs closer to the three people.  
  
"Banon was the former leader of the Returners." Mog tells Setzer. "We had thought he died at the end of the world cause no one ever saw him again."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Sabin runs up to Banon.  
  
"Banon, is that you?" he asks.  
  
"Yes it is. And you are....Edgar?"  
  
"No. He is my brother. I am Sabin, remember?" Sabin says.  
  
"Oh yes. I have been on the moon for so long...."  
  
"MOON?!?"  
  



	5. Memories of Old

Space: The Final Fantasy  
written by Eric42 - eric42@planetc.com  
  
Story based on the video games, Final Fantasy IV and VI.  
  
Chapter Four: Memories of Old  
  
  
Words from an old scroll that is now nowhere to be found since the "End of the World":  
  
"Though generations past, each has it's own group of warriors. These warriors are picked by fate because they are the strongest of they're time. These warriors have been named though out time as the Light Warriors. Only the first group knew they were the Light Warriors and the rest never knew."  
  
----  
  
Gau walked the Veldt once more before leaving. His thoughts...his memories...the time he found Sabin on the bank...all gone now. He was leaving them all. But in a way, it is for the good. Gau, today, was moving. He was moving in with the newly weds, Locke and Celes.  
  
"COME ON, GAU!" Locke yelled.  
  
"Ok. Alright."  
  
"Hurry up." the former thief yelled.  
  
Gau boarded the train that Locke and Celes was already on.  
  
"Now back to home." Celes said.  
  
"MagiTek Center for MagiTek Knights." Gau whispered to himself.  
  
"What, Gau?" Celes asked.  
  
"Nothing. Just thinking out loud."  
  
Celes had just recently formed a group of Knights of the former MagiTek Knights that were infused with Magic from the now late Espers that the evil and late Kefka captured. This place is called The MagiTek Center for MagiTek Knights. Celes just recently asked Gau to help in the training in the use of this magic.  
  
Locke, a former thief, married Celes one year into the project and two years after they helped distroy Kefka. Celes was one of the Empires former generals that was also infused with Magic from the Espers. Now Celes owns the last remaining four Espers and hopes that no one will ever learn about the Espers.  
  
"What will I be doing, Celes?" asked Gau.  
  
"Gau, you will be the head of training." replied Celes.  
  
"Yeah, your training with Cyan for that year should come in handy for this job." said Locke.  
  
"Should. But, will it?" replied Gau.  
  
Both Locke and Celes are puzzled. "What?" Locke asked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Gau, is there something wrong?" asked Celes.  
  
"N....no." said Gau.  
  
"Sure?"  
  
"Yeah. Pretty sure."  
  
----  
  
"Where's Terra?" asked Banon.  
  
"In the house. Who are the other two here?" asked Sabin.  
  
Another pulled his hood off. "I am Arvis. Remember me?"  
  
"And I am Nemby, the present leader of the Luniarains."  
  
"Arvis? Banon, you and Arvis have been on the moon all this time?" asked Sabin.  
  
"Yes. The Luniarains saved us right before the Kefka blew up the world." said Banon.  
  
"Yes, and we have learned much. About the history of Earth, the moon, the Light Warriors,..." Arvis said.  
  
"Light Warriors?" Sabin said. He was then joined by Sezter, Mog, and Umaro.  
  
"Yes, the Light Warriors. The legendary group of warriors that save the earth from major distruction." said Arvis.  
  
"Stop. You are revealing too much." Nemby said.  
  
"Too much what?" Setzer said.  
  
"Wait. An't the Lunarains suppose to be the protectors of Earth?" asked Sabin.  
  
"Yes. Or we were before some accedent." Nemby replied.  
  
"What? What happened?" asked Setzer.  
  
"I can not tell you for it will foretell what will happen here on Earth at this time." Nemby replied.  
  
"As a scholar, I want to know what happened." Mog said for the first time.  
  
"If you are a scholar, then be prepared to write down the few events in the Earth's history. For they are very important. As that saying goes, time repeats itself again and again. It just doesn't seem to be the same." Nemby says.  
  
"We now need to talk to Terra. She has to live and we have the answer to her problem." said Banon.  
  
"What are you going to do?" asked Setzer.  
  
"Moon Magic." said Nemby.  



	6. To the Moon

Space: The Final Fantasy  
written by Eric42 - eric42@planetc.com  
  
Story based on the video games, Final Fantasy IV and VI.  
  
Chapter Five: To the Moon  
  
  
"Lunar magic may be the only way to save her." Nemby says.  
  
"Moon magic? Save me? I thought only earth magic could help me." Terra replies.  
  
"No. Moon magic is or used to be Earth magic. Now it's just Earth magic fit for the moon." Nemby replies.  
  
"Lunar magic? Hummm...." Mog goes.  
  
"Could this really help Terra? Is this for real?" asks Sabin.  
  
"Yes. But one thing. Terra goes with us to the moon." says Banon.  
  
"ME?!? TO THE MOON?!? Uhhhh...." Terra gets scared.  
  
"Do you want to live?" asks Arvis.  
  
"Yes, but..."  
  
"Then come with us. It may be the only chance." Arvis replies.  
  
"Ok."  
  
Terra stands up and walks out the door with Nemby, Banon, and Arvis to the moon ship.  
  
"Terra, are you sure you want to go?" asks Sabin.  
  
"If it will save me. If it will allow me to live longer." says Terra.  
  
Then the three board the ship.  
  
"I'm going!" Sabin says. "I smell something fishy and it an't Setzer."  
  
"HEY!" Setzer says.  
  
Sabin then runs up to the moon ship and jumps on without Nemby knowing, while the ship was taking off.  
  
"He did it. Whoa." Relm goes in amazement.  
  
Then, Cyan and Clyde show up.  
  
"What's going on, guys? Where Terra?" asked Cyan.  
  
"CYAN!" Relm yells.  
  
Relm runs to Cyan and hugs him.  
  
"And you are?" asks Relm to Clyde.  
  
"Name's Clyde. What just happened here?"  
  
"Yeah! What's going on?" asks Cyan.  
  
"That was Banon and Arvis. They have been living on the Moon." Setzer replies.  
  
"Banon!?!? No way..." Cyan says.  
  
"Yeah, it was. No doubt about it. Come on in here. I'll tell you all about it." Setzer says.  
  
"Uhhh...ok."  
  
----  
  
Locke walks into the doorway. He looks around him. "Gau, this is your office."  
  
Gau walks into the room. "This mine? Thank you, Locke."  
  
"No problem, but don't thank me, thank Ce.."  
  
"Celes. I know. But if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here."  
  
"Yeah, well. I kinda have to go. See you later."  
  
"Yeah, bye."  
  
Locke walks out of the room.  
  
"...and maybe I don't want to be here. I miss the Veldt. Gau miss other friends from the Returners." Gau says to himself.  
  
Just then, Celes walks into the room.  
  
"CELES! Did you..."  
  
"Yes. You know if you do not want to be here, you can leave. You can leave at anytime." Celes replies.  
  
"....I do this for friends because they need me."  
  
"Thank you, Gau. You never have to do anything for me except call me a friend to make me happy." Celes says.  
  
"Thank you....friend."  
  
Celes smiles. "I came by to give you your first assignment. Here." Celes hands Gau a book and a bunch of papers. "Study up this stuff here and meet your first group of soldiers to train outside in 3 hours."  
  
----  
  
The boat sets sail for Narshe, with Edgar on it. 'To see Terra once again.' Edgar thinks to himself as he looks over the edge.  
  
"Sir."  
  
Edgar turns around. It was the captain of the boat. "Yes?"  
  
"Are you sure that you want to go to Narshe now? There has been reports of alien ships in the area. And of one that landed."  
  
"Aliens? HA! Doubt that there is such things." says Edgar.  
  
A man in black trench-coat walks up to Edgar. "There are such things as Aliens, you know."  
  
"How could you know something like that?" asked Edgar.  
  
"Maybe I just know these things." the man said. "Name's Josh. Josh Summers." He extends his hand.  
  
"Edgar. King Edgar Figaro." Edgar reaches out and takes the man's hand and shakes it.  
  
"So why are you going to Narshe?" Josh asked.  
  
"To visit a sick friend. And to see what my brother is up to." Edgar replies.  
  
"Yeah, right. I'm going to investigate this alien rumors."  
  
"There can not be aliens. I sure of it."  
  
"You're not too sure."  
  



	7. The Returners Together Again!

Space: The Final Fantasy  
written by Eric42 - eric42@planetc.com  
  
Story based on the video games, Final Fantasy IV and VI.  
  
Chapter Six: The Returners Together Again!  
  
  
"No way!" Cyan yells. "The moon?!?"  
  
"Yes. We even saw the ship take off. Stright up and into space." Relm says.  
  
"Humm..." Clyde goes.  
  
"I think it may be time for us to get the old group back together." says Setzer. "Execpt for Sabin and Terra, of course."  
  
"And Strago." Relm added.  
  
"Oh, yeah. I forgot." says Setzer.  
  
"You mean get the others? We really don't know where everyone is." says Relm.  
  
"Yeah. But we do know where Edgar is, of course." says Sabin.  
  
At that moment, Clyde walks out the door. They were still in Narshe. It has now been about 4 hours since that spaceship took off with Terra and Sabin, and Banon and Arvis. It was Setzer, Cyan, Relm, Mog and Umaro.  
  
"What about Celes? Didn't she and Locke get married?" asked Cyan.  
  
"Yes. Oh yeah, they now lead the MagiTek Center for MagiTek Knights. A place for the training of those that where fused with the powers of the Espers that Kefka stole." Mog said. "Where is this place at?" asked Setzer.  
  
"Where Kefka's Tower used to stand." Mog said.  
  
"Let's go." said Setzer.  
  
"Where?" asked Relm.  
  
"To the center." said Setzer.  
  
"Alright!" Relm yelled. "But where's Clyde?"  
  
----  
  
Edgar and Josh sailed on toward the docks that were just 3 hours from the town of Narshe.  
  
"Edgar, don't you have a twin brother? Is that who you're going to see in Narshe?" asked Josh.  
  
"Yes. His name is Sabin Figaro. We share our kingdom. I rule the top half and he rules the bottom half. It is our way of sharing." Edgar says.  
  
"Hummm...." went Josh.  
  
"What?" asked Edgar.  
  
"Look." Josh points at a ball of light going higher and higher up in the sky.  
  
"Aliens...." Edgar says under his breath. "Can't be."  
  
Then a airship took off.  
  
"SETZER! I must be late." Edgar says. "Get me to Narshe now!"  
  
"Yes, sir!" says the captain of the boat.  
  
----  
  
Clyde walked in the montains behind Narshe. He left the group before he could tell them that he was Shadow. But before he left he grabbed the Striker sword from Relm stuff. She couldn't use it anyways.  
  
Before the others left, Mog and Umaro stayed behind to look after things in Narshe. And they were coming back here to investagate things. One of those things was Clyde.  
  
Mog walked up to Clyde. "Kupo? Clyde?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why aren't you with the others in the airship?" asked Mog.  
  
"....Mog, I have to tell you something." Clyde started to say. "I have only told Cyan this."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I am Shadow. Or I was Shadow. Joining the Returners made me return to my old self." "Shadow?" Mog said, followed by silence.  
  
"I am also Relm's real father."  
  
More silence.  
  
"What wrong, Mog?" asked Umaro.  
  
"Nothing, Umaro. Let's go on." Mog says. "Mog....Be careful." Clyde says.  
  
----  
  
After arriving at the MagiTek Center, the three, Cyan, Setzer, and Relm went around in search of Locke and Celes. After looking and waiting for an hour, they found them.  
  
"Hey guys! What are you all doing here?" asked Locke.  
  
"Banon's alive." said Relm.  
  
"Banon? Alive? Really?" Celes said.  
  
"Yes. We saw him and Arvis with our own eyes." said Setzer.  
  
"Whoa. Is this all of this commotion we have been hearing about in Narshe?" asked Celes.  
  
"Yes." Relm said.  
  
"Isn't Terra there?" asked Locke, worried.  
  
"Yeah, and they took off with Terra and Sabin jump on board." Relm said.  
  
"They? Who's they?" asked Locke.  
  
"Banon, Arvis, and Nemby." said Setzer.  
  
"Nemby?" went Locke.  
  
"The leader of the Luniarains." said Setzer.  
  
"Luniarains?" Celes said, slowly.  
  
"Wait, this is too much. Why don't you tell us from the start. Ok?" asked Locke.  
  
"Sure." Relm said, as they started telling Locke and Celes the story as of the moment.   
  
----  
  
Gau walked out onto the battle field. A group of former Empiral MagiTek soldiers stood in line awaiting to be drilled. Each of the soldiers was infused with the espers magic back when Kefka and Geshtal ruled the now distoried Empire. They are waiting to be tought on how to use the magic that they now have.  
  
"Attention!" yelled the squad-leader of the soldiers, as Gau walked into the formation.  
  
"I am Gau. I will now be your new drill-sergeant. I..." Gau was saying, until Locke and Celes runs up to him and interupts him.  
  
"Gau! The Returners are getting back together. Dismiss your group and get your stuff ready. I'll tell you about it later." Celes says, quickly.   
  
"Returners!" Gau said. "Returners are friends!"  
  
"Yes. Just get going."  
  
"Ok. You are dismissed!" Gau yelled to the soldiers.  
  



	8. Stories of Old

Space: The Final Fantasy  
written by Eric42 - eric42@planetc.com  
  
Story based on the video games, Final Fantasy IV and VI.  
  
Chapter Seven: Stories of Old  
  
  
The scrolls of the past read as follows:  
  
"Only the first group of the Light Warriors knew that they were the chosen ones. The threat that they had to face was a evil man by the name of Chaos. Chaos was a man of pure evil. He was Earth's first major threat.  
  
"Since the times of Chaos, four types of magic has surfaced. They are Light, Dark, Mana, and Lunar. Light and Dark were better versions of the magic that the first Light warriors used. Mana was controlled by seeds placed throughout the world that are now destroyed. Lunar is a type of magic used to help guard the Earth a group of people named the Lunarains."  
  
----  
  
"Are we going to pick up anyone else?" asked Locke.  
  
"Let's see. Mog and Umaro is back in Narshe looking after things, and Edgar is who we are going to pick up now." said Setzer.  
  
"What about Shadow and Gogo?" asked Celes.  
  
Cyan looked to the ground as Setzer spoke. "Don't know where Shadow is and we think Gogo is where he belongs, on Triangle Island."  
  
"Want to go look?" asked Relm.  
  
"No." said Cyan.  
  
"No? Are you saying that because he's a robot and you can't deal with machinery?" asked Setzer, laughing.  
  
"NO! Not at all!" Cyan says. "I have learned how to handle some machinery. Plus, I said it because I doubt that Gogo is on Triangle Island anymore."  
  
"Ok. Whatever. Here we are. Figaro Castle!" said Setzer.  
  
----  
  
"MOG! What has happened here?" yelled out Edgar.  
  
"King Edgar? How nice to s..." Mog started to say.  
  
"What happened here?" interrupted Edgar.  
  
"Oh, ok." Mog tells Edgar the story of what just happened.  
  
"Damn it, Sabin. You always get to do whatever you want, while I sit around bored and getting you out of trouble." Edgar says out loud.  
  
"Are you ok, Edgar?" asked Josh, who is with him here in Narshe.  
  
"Yeah. Where did the gang go, Mog?" asked Edgar.  
  
"To pick up Celes and Locke then you." Mog said.  
  
"Let's assume that they picked up this Locke and Celes. They should be on their way to Figaro Castle, right?" asked Josh.  
  
"Yeah, but it takes more than 7 hours to make it back to South Figaro alone! Then 3 more hours to get to the castle! DAMN IT!" yells Edgar.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Mog, why aren't you with the others?" asked Edgar.  
  
"I am here watching over stuff. In case something happens." Mog replies.  
  
"I need help. Mog, will you join me? You and Umaro?" asked Edgar.  
  
"Sure. Anything for the Returners."  
  
----  
  
"What do you mean he's not here?" Setzer said to the chancellor.  
  
"Sorry, Setzer, but he went to visit Terra in Narshe." the chancellor said.  
  
"Ok, then. Let's go to Narshe then. Wonder if he is there." Setzer said.  
  
"Should be." Relm said.  
  
----  
  
ZoneEater has found another victim. Klaw, the pickpocket. Klaw was here to get the legendary sword, the Crystal Sword. It was only heard of in legends and all of the legends point out that the sword lays rest on the Triangle Island, the home of the robot fighter, Gogo.  
  
"Give it up, ZoneEater. I will win this fight!" Klaw yelled.  
  
"Hehehehe! I don't think so. I always win. I am too strong!!!" ZoneEater yelled back.  
  
"Oh yeah?!? Give it your best shot!" yells Klaw.  
  
"Alright! INHALE!" yells ZoneEater, activating his special power.  
  
As soon as ZoneEater yelled back to Klaw, his special power to inhale any one was activated and Klaw was inhaled by ZoneEater.  
  
----  
  
Klaw woke up after about an hour.  
  
'Where am I?' he asks himself. He sees a long passageway ahead of him with no visable way to escape. 'Should I travel this passageway?' he asks himself again.  



	9. The Coming War

Space: The Final Fantasy  
written by Eric42 - eric42@planetc.com  
  
Story based on the video games, Final Fantasy IV and VI.  
  
Chapter Eight: The Coming War  
  
  
Her name is Teresa. But she doesn't know that. Since Kefka "ended" the world, she has had amnesia, meaning that she doesn't know who she is. When she was taken over by a town elder named Joseph, she started to go by the nickname of Rose because Joseph said that is what she reminded him of.  
  
She now lives in the town of Maranda, located south of the Opera House. But now she feels that she needs to leave the town and hunt down the only possible people that can help her regain her memories, the Returners.  
  
----  
  
Vandela was a city that rose up after the demise of Kefka two and a half years ago. Now a man by the name of Russell Jarrett II has took over the city and made a giant kingdom, as big as the kingdoms of Figaro and Doma. There was just one bad thing about Russell and that is he is greedy.  
  
----  
  
Klaw walked into a room where the ceiling fell and rose back up every few seconds. 'What is this?!?' Klaw thought to himself. After staring at the ceiling for a few seconds, Klaw noticed that were holes in the ceiling. He guessed that it to let only the worthy and strong in. He felt that he was one of these people and decided to attempt to make it though.  
  
----  
  
Edgar, Josh, Mog, and Umaro has been sailing back to South Figaro for three hours and it was getting dark and a storm was forming.  
  
"Damn it. Today just isn't my day." Edgar said.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Edgar. We'll make it." said Josh.  
  
"Look." Mog said, pointing to the south. A lighting bolt. The storm was near.  
  
"Oh my God! We have to turn around, sir." said the captain.  
  
"NO! I need to get back to South Figaro NOW!" said Edgar.  
  
The captain said, "But..."  
  
"NOW!" yelled Edgar, real mad now.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Calm down, Edgar." said Josh.  
  
Suddenly, a 6-foot wave came and crashed into the boat.  
  
"HEEELLLLPPPP!!!" Mog went.  
  
Edgar was knocked unconscious on impact but the rest weren't.  
  
"I...am....coming....for...you..." Josh said, who was a strong swimmer.  
  
Josh grabbed Mog, and swam for shore. Umaro followed behind them. When they reached shore, Josh looked around. No sign of Edgar.  
  
"EDGARRRRR!!!" Josh yelled out. "EDGARRRR!"  
  
----  
  
Shadow walked into the colosseum. The octopus, Ultros, was there playing the piano.  
  
"Shadow?!? What do you want here?" the octopus asked.  
  
"I am in search of Dr. Merryweather. Heard he is here. Would you know?"  
  
"No. So many people come though here. I never know who they are."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"He said thank you?!? Whoa!"  
  
Shadow walked on up the stairs and saw three doors. He knew where all three led. The middle led into the fighting part of the arena. The one on the left led into a weapons shop. And the one on the right led to a cafe and Inn. Shadow decided to go to the Inn and spend the night. Tomarrow, he could spend time finding this Dr. Cid Marryweather.  
  
----  
  
After landing in Kolingen, the group decided to stay the night and discuss what they were going to do the next day.  
  
"Wonder where Clyde went to. Hummmm...." mumbled Cyan.  
  
"Why?" asked Relm.  
  
Relm and Cyan where sitting next to each other on the bar in the Kolingen Inn. The others, Celes, Locke, Setzer, and Gau, all sat around a small table.  
  
"He...came up to me this morning and told me who he was and more." Cyan said. "He has something very important to tell you, Relm."  
  
"ME?!?" Relm looked surprised. "Do you know what it is?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then why don't you tell me?" asked Relm.  
  
"....Clyde is..." Cyan almost couldn't say it, but... "Clyde is your father."  
  
"What?!? And you believed him?"  
  
'She didn't believe me?' Cyan thought. "He is also Shadow."  
  
When Cyan said that, Relm's face grew blank.  
  
"I'm sorry I had to be the one to tell you that." Cyan said.  
  
Relm didn't say anything. She was in deep thought. She couldn't believe what she just heard. She remembers back in Narshe when Cyan and Clyde had just walked up and Intercepter started barking wildly.  
  
At the table, the others were discussing what they were going to do next.  
  
"So what we are going to do next?" asked Setzer.  
  
"Sleep." said Locke.  
  
Celes looked up. "Stop the joking.  
  
"Fine." said Locke. "Just tired. That's all."  
  
"Ok. We will need to get a spaceship." said Setzer.  
  
"At least he's thinking." said Locke. "Where are we going to get a spaceship?"  
  
"I dunno." said Setzer. "All I said is that we need one."  
  
Cyan leaves the bar and walks to the table and joins the group. "Ok, what have I missed?" Cyan asked.  
  
"Setzer said we need an spaceship." said Locke.  
  
"At least he's thinking." said Cyan.  
  
"Will you all stop with the jokes?" asked Celes, mad.  
  
"Fine." said Locke and Cyan together.  
  
"Gau have idea. Remember Cid? The engineer for the Empire." said Gau.  
  
"Cid....Cid is dead, Gau." Celes said.  
  
"Oh. Never mind then." said Gau.  
  
"Wait! Has anyone else ever heard of a man by the name of Dr. Cid Merryweather?" asked Setzer.  
  
"Dr. Cid Merryweather? No. Who's he?" asked Cyan.  
  
"An engineer. And a good one too. He helped me on the building of my airship. Maybe he could help us now!"  
  
"Good idea. Where does he live?" asked Locke.  
  
"He lives....he lives....I don't remember." said Setzer.  
  
"Too bad. That was a start." said Relm, as she stood to leave.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Celes.  
  
"To bed. I am really sleeply." Relm said. "Night."  
  
"Night." said Celes. "She has turned out great!"  
  
"Yeah, she's 19 now. Not 15 when we found her." said Locke.  
  
----  
  
Relm walked up the stairs of the Inn to her room. She walked in the room and locked it behind her. She noticed Intercepter on the floor asleep and her stuff sitting on the table in her room. She went to change clothes when she noticed the Striker gone. 'Was Clyde really Shadow?' she thought.   



	10. In Memory Of...

Space: The Final Fantasy  
written by Eric42 - eric42@planetc.com  
  
Story based on the video games, Final Fantasy IV and VI.  
  
Chapter Nine: In Memory Of...  
  
----  
  
Edgar woke up.  
  
"Where am I?" he said, looking around. "Uhh...headache..."  
  
"Sir, are you ok?" a girl's voice behind him asked.  
  
"I just have a terrible headache." Edgar replied as he turned around.  
  
"Who are you?" the girl asked.  
  
"I am...I am...I..I dunno!" said Edgar.  
  
"You don't know who you are?!?"  
  
"I guess not. Actually, I don't remember anything."  
  
"Oh my God. He has amnesia!" the girl said. "MA! Come here, quick!" she yelled.  
  
"What?" a woman came over, walking fast.  
  
"This man says he doesn't remember anything."  
  
"You mean he says he has amnesia?" the woman asked.  
  
"I didn't say that...What's amnesia?" asked Edgar.  
  
----  
  
It was morning outside, but Klaw didn't know that. He just a few minutes ago got past a falling ceiling in a cave on Triangle Island. After being sucked in by Zone Eater, Klaw appeared in this cave. Now about 10 hours later he is on the   
other end of the cave. Now there is just one more door in front of him.  
  
Klaw was tired from the previous attempts at the cave dangers and traps that were laid out across the cave. But he decides to go though the door any ways. He wal0ks though the door and he sees a man draped in colorful clothing.  
  
"GOGO!" Klaw said.  
  
Klaw was in awe at the sight of the legendary creature that stood just inches from where he was standing. Behind Gogo, Klaw saw a sword standing on it's tip. 'Must be the Cystal Sword.' Klaw thought to himself.  
  
"I am the master of mimic. I am the Gogo. What can I do for you, sir?" asked Gogo.  
  
"Sir? Me? What is that sword behind you?" asked Klaw.  
  
"It is the Crystal Sword."  
  
"You must let me have it!" Klaw thought it would be the ultimate treasure in all the world.  
  
"I am sorry, but I can not do that." said Gogo.  
  
"Excuse me? But I said let me have." said Klaw, with a more aggressive tone in his voice.  
  
"If you want it, you must destroy me."  
  
"Fine. Your choice." said Klaw.  
  
----  
  
It was morning and the gang was getting up. The gang included Relm, Cyan, Celes, Locke, Setzer, and Gau. They had spent the last night in the town of Kolingen.  
  
"So we are going to search for the Dr. Marryweather guy today?" asked Relm to Cyan and Setzer.  
  
"Seems so." said Cyan.  
  
"Yeah. But it's just that I don't know where he would be." said Setzer.  
  
Locke walked into the room. "Come on guys."  
  
"Alright. Let's go." said Setzer.  
  
The four walked down to the bar area and met up with Celes and Gau.  
  
"Now where to?" asked Celes.  
  
"Let's try Jidoor." said Locke.  
  
"Sure." said Setzer. "Everyone load up."  
  
----  
  
Mog, Umaro, and Josh all woke up. They ended up landing in Nikeah. They  
were to make it unhurt. Edgar didn't make it with them. Neither Josh nor Umaro could get to him in time. The fate that has befallen Edgar they are not for sure.  
  
They were brought to the Inn by a man that found them on the shore. This man introduced himself as Cid and that was it. But afterwards he left and didn't tell either one where he lived.  
  
"Is everyone ok?" asked Josh.  
  
"Yeah. I am happy that I am ok, but I want to know what happened to Edgar." said Mog.  
  
"We all do, Mog. I'm sure though, that he's ok." said Josh.  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"We should head to South Figaro."  
  
----  
  
Shadow got up real early this morning and left the Colosseum. He headed  
south and saw Setzer's airship take off from Kolingen. But he didn't even try to flag them down. Setzer knows that he has to find this Dr. Cid Merryweather and quick, for he knows how to travel into space for he has done it before and Shadow saw him do it.  
  
Shadow traveled further south til he came to the point where he sail across the sea to get to Figaro Castle. At the moment, he's looking for King Edgar of Figaro.  
  
----  
  
"Is King Cyan here?" the man asked the guards at the gate of Doma Castle.  
  
"No, he isn't. Just who wants to know?" asks one of the guards.  
  
"I go by the name of Dr. Merryweather. Thanks anyways." The man walks away.  



	11. Space Play

Space: The Final Fantasy  
written by Eric42 - eric42@planetc.com  
  
Story based on the video games, Final Fantasy IV and VI.  
  
Chapter Ten: Space Play  
  
----   
  
Less than 12 hours ago, Sabin was in the town of Narshe visiting a friend that was dying. Then he and Terra, and a few others, were visited by the man they used know, Banon, and his servent, Arvis. They came from the moon.  
  
Banon and Arvis came down get Terra to help her live by giving her Lunar magic so she will live longer. So they took Terra back to the moon with them to do it. But what they didn't know was that Sabin jumped aboard. But they found him after landing.  
  
After they found Sabin hiding out in the top deck of the spaceship, they put and locked him away so can't interfere with anything during his stay on the moon. But Sabin's to smart for that.  
  
'I gotta get out of here!' Sabin kept thinking to himself. He was in a big room with no windows or anything. Just one light over head and a table with food and drink on it.  
  
Then he noticed that the door might not be locked.  
  
"An unlocked door? Well..." he walked up to the door and turned the knob. Unlocked. "Allright. Now to find Terra and Banon."  
  
----  
  
"He escaped? How?" asked Nemby, the leader of the Lunarians.  
  
"We kinda left the door unlocked." said the guard.  
  
"He shouldn't be a bother, anyways. Don't worry about him." said Banon.  
  
"We can't take any chances, Banon." said Nemby.  
  
"He could probably help. Leave him." said Banon.  
  
"With Zeromus on his way, we can not take any chances. But...leave him. He may end up helping."  
  
"Yes, sir." the guard left.  
  
"Hope that he is not a threat like you say and doesn't try to stop us in our attempt to power-up Terra."  
  
"He won't. He knows that our magic...your magic is the only thing that can save her. He cares to much about her to let her die." said Banon.  
  
"How much does he care about her?"  
  
"Enough."  
  
"How much is enough?"  
  
"He loves her." said Banon.  
  
"That's what I thought." said Nemby.  
  
----  
  
"Welcome back, Cid." said King Russel Jarret.  
  
"Thank you, sir." replied Dr. Cid Marryweather.  
  
"Where did you go?" asked Russel.  
  
"To visit friends up north."  
  
"In Tzen?"  
  
"No, Nikeah, sir."  
  
"Oh. Then why did you go to Doma?" asked Russel.  
  
"Doma? To our enemies? Why would..."  
  
"DO NOT LIE TO ME! I PUNISH THOSE THAT LIE TO ME!" screamed Russel.  
  
"I...I..."  
  
"Cat got your tounge, Cid?" asked Russel. "I'll fix that. Guards, take this man to the dungon. When he wants to tell the truth, send him back to me."  
  
"Yes sir." said two guards in unison.  
  
----  
  
The guards led Cid down a hallway and started down the stairs that led to the dungon when Cid broke free of the guards grip and knocked them down the stairs and ran out of the castle. Under his breath, he told himself that he'll never again serve the king of Vandella.  
  
----  
  
Landing in Jidoor and not finding Dr. Merryweather there, the group; Relm, Cyan, Celes, Locke, Setzer, and Gau; decided to head to Maranda to the south of Jidoor and then from there to Albrook and Vandella. Then up north from there to Tzen, north of Albrook and Vandella.  
  
"THIS is boreing." said Relm.  
  
"Heh... I can understand that, Relm. Flying in a airship all day isn't the greatest of fun, but we gotta do it to help Terra." Celes said.  
  
At the moment, the six were flying to Maranda. Setzer never seemed to be bored of the flying in the airship, maybe because he was used to it and it reminded him an old friend.  
  
"You ok, Relm?" asked Gau.  
  
Gau and Relm were the two youngest of the group, Relm being 19 and Gau just turning 17.  
  
"Yeah. Just bored. I need action." she replied.  
  
"Action? Why? Are you really that bored?" asked Gau.  
  
"YES! Can't you tell? All we have been doing is flying around in a airship."  
  
"We'll be in Maranda in about 5 min. Get ready for landing." said Setzer said.  
  
----  
  
Cid just sailed across the sea that seperated the towns of Vandella and  
Maranda. Just 1 hour ago, the man that he once served yelled at him because Cid was sighted at Doma castle, the enemy of the kingdom of Vandella. When King Jerrett told the guards to lock him away, Cid escaped from the guards and headed for a place to sail across the sea.  
  
Cid has been for the past day looking for any of the Returner's to try and investigate the UFO sighting in Narshe. He's looking for an old friend, Setzer, especially. Cid helped Setzer and Setzer's old friend, Darill, build the airship that he is currently flying. Now Cid wants to help Setzer build an airship   
to go into space.  
  
Suddenly, Cid saw an airship.  
  
"Setzer? Could it be?" Cid said to himself.  
  
Six people walked out of the airship. The man in the lead was Setzer.  
  
"SETZER!!!" Cid yelled.  
  
"Cid?" Setzer noticed Cid running towards him.  
  
"Is this Dr. Merryweather, Setzer?" asked Relm.  
  
"Yeah! CID!" Cid ran to Setzer and the two shook hands.  
  
"Setzer, you need an spaceship?" asked Cid.  
  
"Yeah...How did you know?" asked Setzer.  
  
"I'll tell you while we fly. I'm kinda in a hurry." Cid said.  
  
"Why?" asked Setzer.  
  
"I'll tell you while we fly. Come on."  
  
----  
  
Edgar, just hours ago, woke up and found out that he remembers nothing  
about himself. He has amnesia. He was found on the shore of South Figaro, which just happens to be owned by him, for he is the king of the Figaro kingdom.  
  
The only reason no one noticed who he was was the fact no knew what the  
king looked like, because mainly Edgar stayed in his castle most of the  
time and his brother, Sabin, was the one that everyone knew.  
  
After being found, a girl and her mother tended to him and sent him on his way. He ended up catching a fairy to Nakeah and decided not to leave town so he got a room at the inn with a little bit of money he had on him and went to the tavern to get some food and drink.  
  



	12. History Repeats Itself

Space: The Final Fantasy  
written by Eric42 - eric42@planetc.com  
  
Story based on the video games, Final Fantasy IV and VI.  
  
Chapter Eleven: History Repeats Itself  
  
  
Chris walked into the library and walked to the section entitled "History." He hated history. He had a paper due for school. He always thought that nothing about history would ever catch his attention. But this day proved him wrong.  
  
He walked down the asle and noticed a book entitled "Light Warriors." He took this book off the shelf and opened it up. The story was about a group of four people; a knight, a thief, a white mage, and a black mage; going up against a man named Chaos. He took the book and walked over to a table and sat down   
and started reading.  
  
----  
  
"You cheated!" yelled Klaw to Gogo. Klaw has been fighting Gogo for the  
past hour or so.  
  
"No. I am Gogo, master of mimic. I have no need to cheat when I can copy people's moves." says Gogo.  
  
Klaw, the pickpocket, has been inside a cave on Triangle Island for the  
past day and night. And for the past hour, Klaw challenged Gogo to a fight for ownership of the Crystal Sword, which Gogo guards.  
  
"For putting up a good fight, I will warp you to the outside." Gogo said. "Prepare yourself."  
  
Klaw closed his eyes and opened them. He was no longer inside the cave, but outside at the mouth of the cave. He was disappointed in not getting the sword but happy to be out of the cave.  
  
----  
  
After traveling from Maranda to South Figaro then to Nikeah by fairy, Rose hopes that her efforts to find the Returners so they might be able to help her regain her memories will be successful.  
  
The boat that she has been on for more than 3 hours has finally docked in the town of Nikeah, where will stay for the night. Tomorrow, she will take yet another boat to Narshe to find the famous woman of the Returners, Terra. Or that's what she planned. She doesn't know that Terra, at the moment, is in   
space. And that she's about to meet a man that will change her life forever.  
  
She walks into the tavern/inn of the town and sits down at the bar and  
orders a drink. She just happens to notice a man sitting down the asle  
eating and drinking. 'Wonder who he is?' she thinks. The bartender sits her drink down in front of her.  
  
"What's good here?" she asks the man.  
  
"What?" the man looks up. It was Edgar!  
  
"I asked 'What's good here?'." Rose said.  
  
"I really don't know."  
  
"Oh. What's your name?" Rose asked.  
  
"Uhhh...I..."  
  
"Don't tell me that you don't know your own na...." Rose remembered that she doesn't know hers.  
  
"I...I don't. They say I have amnesia."  
  
"The same here! I'm in search of the Returners." Rose said.  
  
"Returners? Who are they?" Edgar asked.  
  
"You don't know who the Returners are?" Rose said. "They saved the world from a man named Kefka. He almost destroyed the world!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You don't talk much, do you?" asked Rose.  
  
"I guess not."  
  
"Well, since you don't have your memories, why don't you join me to see  
Terra, who is one of the Returners?" asked Rose.  
  
"Uhhh....will they be able to help me?" asked Edgar.  
  
"I sure of up...or I hope so..." Rose said. "Or I've wasted a trip. But at least I have the time and have nothing else to do."  
  
"Uhhh...what do I have to lose...Sure, I'll join 'ya."  
  
----  
  
"So, what's the rush, Cid?" asked Setzer.  
  
"I was a engineer for the king of Vandella. But no more. I was seen at the gate of Doma Castle." Cid said.  
  
"Doma castle? Why? To see me?" asked Cyan, who is king of the kingdom of Doma.  
  
"Yes. I wanted to see if you had any contacts with Setzer, so I could together with him to make a spaceship." Cid answered.  
  
"But why would the king do anything about that?" asked Relm.  
  
"Because we are enemies with that kingdom." Cyan said.  
  
"Right. And Russell think that I was there to sell secrets or something." Cid said.  
  
"Not that I would care." Cyan said.  
  
"Oh. I get it. He's greedy or something." Relm said.  
  
"Right. Now, Setzer. Want to build a spaceship?"  
  
"You know what? We need one." Setzer said.  
  
"I know that. I heard all about that stuff in Narshe." Cid said.  
  
"Since we need one, sure."  
  
----  
  
After taking a fairy to South Figaro, the team of three; Josh, Mog, and  
Umaro; head towards Figaro Castle, home of the man that was once with them until an acendent on a fairy from Narshe caused the group to be broken up. Now they are checking to see if Edgar is allright and has maybe made it back home.  
  
At the front gate, they ask one of the guards if he is in.  
  
"No, he's not. He went to see Terra up in Narshe."  
  
"I know that, but we were....oh never mind." Josh said. "We need to get  
ourselves together. Let's stay here and make so plans on what we're going to do."  
  
"Sounds good to me." Mog says.  
  
"You might need help." a voice behind them said.  
  
They turned around to see a man in black standing behind them.  
  
"Shadow!" Mog said. "Nice to see 'ya again."  
  
"Yeah, well. I heard what this man here said. I thought that you three may need some help." Shadow said.  
  
"Of course. So does this mean you're joining us?" asked Josh.  
  
"Yes, it does."  
  
"Then let me introduce myself. I'm Josh Summers."  
  
"Clyde Pheonix, but call me Shadow." Shadow says.  
  
"Ok, then, Shadow. Let's go in and make our plans to find   
Edgar."  
  
----  
  
Sabin just hours ago escaped from a cell that Nemby was holding him in to keep him from interupting something that he has kept secert ever since he came to Earth, along with Banon and Arvis, to get Terra. Now he's running down a hallway on the Moon.  
  
He has been ducking from Luniarians ever since he broke out but now he has sensed that they aren't looking for him anymore because he has seen no one in the hallways. He finally comes to a door with a window. He looks though the window to see Nemby and Banon standing next to each other and no sight of Terra. He decides to go on in.  
  
"Sabin!" Nemby says, hearing the door open.  
  
"Where's Terra?" Sabin demands.  
  
"Whoa, hold on. She's allright. Don't worry. I wouldn't harm her." Nemby says.  
  
"Nemby, I'm going to tell him. Just so he won't worry." Banon says.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Ok. Sabin, Terra is a key to the future of the Luniarains and to Earth. A man by the name of Zeromus was once the leader of the Lunairains but he was an very evil man." Banon says.  
  
"But what's that got to do with Terra?" asks Sabin.  
  
"Hold on. Zeromus was thought to have been destroyed by the Light Warriors, who were led by Cecil. Ever heard of the Light Warriors?" asked Banon.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Good. But now, Zeromus is back and he's heading back here to get revenge on Earth. But we now how to kill him and it's though Terra. Only Terra has the might and magic strong enough to kill Zeromus." Banon says.  
  
"Do you understand?" asks Nemby.  
  
"Yes. But why didn't you just tell us?" asked Sabin.  
  
"We didn't want everyone to worry." Banon said.  
  
"Knowing them, they are thinking of a way to get up here even as I speak. But I think that we could help. I mean Terra alone can't defeat on man as strong as you make him sound." Sabin said.  
  
"You never know what can happen, Sabin." Nemby said.  
  
"You sound like you really want her to go in by herself, Nemby. I think  
that you really don't care about anything or anyone except you and your  
leadership over the Luniarains."  
  
"SABIN!" yelled Banon.  
  
"That's what I think." Sabin said.  
  
"Well, you have the right to your opinion." Nemby says. "Now, to help out the one woman you just happen to love."  
  
"Love?"  
  
"Yes, I know that you love Terra and wouldn't want her to die. And Lunar magic is the only way." Nemby said.  
  
"Ok. But let me see her once first." Sabin asked.  
  
"Ok."  
  



	13. Space Play II

Space: The Final Fantasy  
written by Eric42 - eric42@planetc.com  
  
Story based on the video games, Final Fantasy IV and VI.  
  
Chapter Twelve: Space Play II  
  
  
After landing in Kolingen, the group; Setzer, Cid Merryweather, Celes,  
Locke, Cyan, Relm and Gau; all started making plans on the spaceship that they were going to make.  
  
Setzer, Cid and Cyan stayed in the Inn and talked about the plans while  
Relm and Gau walked around town and Celes and Locke got a room and decided to take a nap.  
  
"Relm, what did this Nemby look like?" asked Gau.  
  
"He looked normal."  
  
"Oh."  
  
A pause between the two.  
  
"Gau, do you think that Terra and Sabin will be ok?" asked Relm.  
  
"Yes. Both of them can take care of themselves." Gau responded.  
  
Another pause.  
  
"I hope that they will." Relm said.  
  
"Relm, this may not be the right time for this, but I just wanted to tell you that I...I l.like you." Gau said.  
  
Pause.  
  
"That's sweet, Gau. I do have to say that you've changed a bit since I  
first met you, but I don't think that anything can happen." Relm said.  
  
"Oh. I sorry then." Gau said.  
  
"No. Don't be. It was sweet. I liked it. But right now all I can think  
about is Sabin and Terra." Relm said.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Inside, Setzer, Cid, and Cyan were going over the plans.  
  
"I hope this will do it." Setzer said.  
  
"It will. I've done it all before." Cid said.  
  
"You sure that this is all the changes we need to make to the airship to turn it into a spaceship?" asked Setzer.  
  
"Yes." Cid said.  
  
"Ok then, we should get started. Setzer, go get Locke and Celes. I will  
round up Relm and Gau and we'll get started." Cyan said.  
  
----  
  
Rose and Edgar had took the fairy from Nikeah to Narshe in search of Terra, one of the Returners that killed Kefka some years back. Recently, Edgar has lost his memory. Rose had lost her memory back when Kefka brought the "End of the world." Rose had met up with Edgar in Nikeah and told him what she was doing and invited him along with her to see if maybe they could help him too, if they could at all.  
  
Now, they have arrived at the dock area of Narshe and traveled into the town and started they're search.  
  
"Ohh....it's cold here." Rose said.  
  
"Yeah. Now, this Returner, what's her name?" asked Edgar.  
  
"Terra." Rose replied.  
  
"Ok. Ask around. I'll go to the Inn and see what I can find there."  
  
"Alright. I head to all the shops." Rose said.  
  
"Let's meet here in one hour."  
  
----  
  
Shadow, Josh, Mog, and Umaro made it to the town of Kolingen, and saw that Setzer and some of the other Returners were here. They walk into the Inn where it just so happened to have Setzer, Cid Merryweather, Cyan, Relm, Celes, Locke, and Gau working on a structure for a spaceship.  
  
"Returners!" Mog yelled.  
  
"Mog? Umaro? S.." Relm stopped when she saw Shadow, remembering what Cyan told her the night before about him being Clyde and her father.  
  
"Relm. You look...lovely." Shadow said.  
  
"Shadow?!? What do we owe the presence?" asked Celes.  
  
"HA! I'm helping these three." Shadow said.  
  
Relm walks out of the Inn, into the outside.  
  
"Shadow, tell her. She needs to hear it from you." Cyan said.   
  
"Did you.."  
  
"Yes. Maybe I shouldn't had, but I did. I felt she needed to know." Cyan said.  
  
Shadow walked out of the Inn and saw Relm standing by herself, crying.  
  
"Relm...I meant to tell you, but I was amazed tha..."  
  
"Save it. I don't need to hear all of the garbage." Relm said, coldly.  
  
"Why do you do this, Relm?" asked Shadow. "I am your father. But I just  
couldn't bring myself to tell you for what it could do to me and you."  
  
"I SAID SAVE IT!"  
  
"AND I AM YOUR FATHER AND DON'T YOU TALK TO ME THAT WAY!" Shadow shouted at Relm. "Oh man, see what you're doing? I didn't mean to yell. I just want you to understand why I left you with Strago."  
  
"Why did you?"  
  
"I felt that I couldn't take care of you. At the time, your mother was  
killed and I was traveling with a friend. I couldn't always take you with me everywhere."  
  
"Why didn't you ever visit me?"  
  
"When my friend was killed, I was mad and I became Shadow. I mastered the black arts and I just forgot about you."  
  
"Until you met me again when you traveled with the Returners, right?"  
  
"Yes. I was amazed at your beauty. You were a pretty child. And you are  
very pretty now."  
  
"Well..."  
  
"You have a boyfriend?" asked Shadow.  
  
"At the moment, no. But Gau has almost asked me out."  
  
"Gau? He has started to look good. Did you say no?"  
  
"Not really. I didn't give him the chance to ask. He told me he liked me and I said that I thought that nothing could ever happen."  
  
"The same line your mother said to me."  
  
"What? Were you..."  
  
"Ugly? Not quite, but I wasn't handsome either."  
  
"I liked you better as Clyde, instead of Shadow."  
  
"So did I. Are you going to go out with Gau?" asked Shadow.  
  
"Maybe." "Relm, I'm sorry. Could you forgive me?" asked Shadow.  
  
"Well, I'll think about it. Let's go back to the group."  
  
----  
  
Back inside the Kolingen Inn, Josh started telling the group about what may have happened to Edgar.  
  
"Hurt?!? Killed?!? No...not Edgar." Celes said.  
  
"Yeah, you aren't lying to us are you?" asked Locke.  
  
"No, I not. We lost him after the boat crash sailing from Narshe to South Figaro. There was a very bad storm." Josh replied.  
  
"He is telling the truth." Mog said.  
  
"I believe you, Mog, and I believe Josh, but I am wondering if he's alright and..." Celes said.  
  
"He's ok, Celes." Mog says. "I sure."  
  
Relm and Shadow walk in.  
  
"Who's ok?" ask Relm.  
  
"Edgar.  
  
"What? Is something wrong?" asked Relm. Josh told Relm and Shadow what  
happened.  
  
"Oh my god..." Relm said.  
  
"There's not much we can do." Shadow said.  
  
"We know. We do need to get our plans for the spaceship done." said Celes.  
  
"Right. Cyan, let's get started." Cid said.  
  
----  
  
"Sabin? Is that you?" Terra said, weakly.  
  
"Yes. It is me. How are feeling?" Sabin asked.  
  
"Great......but when....are they going...to do...whatever they are going to do?"  
  
"I don't Terra. I don't know....." Sabin trailed off. He couldn't stand to see Terra like she was. He turned to Nemby and Banon. "I demand that you let me take her back! She can not do this!"  
  
"What?" Terra said.  
  
"It is not your choice, Sabin." Nemby said. "It is her destiny."  
  
"HER DESTINY IS WHAT SHE DECIDES TO DO!" Sabin yelled.  
  
"Stop, Sabin! Yo...."  
  
"I will not stop until you two give her back to me!" Sabin pulls his sword out of the case strapped to his back.  
  
"SABIN?!? You do not know what you are causing. We can save her!" Banon  
said. "Then do it now. Or I'm taking her with me back to Earth."  
  
"Fine. If the process fails, it will be because of you. And she could..." Nemby said.  
  
"DO IT!"  
  
"Fine." Nemby said. "Number 1, bring me the crystal."  
  
A robot glides over to a wall and picks up a round and shiny crystal and brings it over to Nemby.  
  
"Are you sure that you want this, Sabin?" he asks.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Alright. At this moment, it could fail."  
  
"It could fail anytime. JUST DO IT!"  
  
"Wait....what did you mean, Sabin, when you said 'She can't so this'?" Terra asked.  
  
"I'll tell you later."  
  
"No. Tell me now."  
  
"They....they have plans for you...."  
  
"Plans?"  
  
"They were going to power you up and use you to kill a man by the name of Zeromus." Sabin said. "He lied to me, you, and everyone else, Terra."  
  
"Banon?" Terra stared at Banon and Banon looked down.  
  
"That was true. But Zeromus is a major threat and still on his way."  
  
"And you were going to ask me to kill him?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What do you mean no?"  
  
"Nemby thought that implants were necessary."  
  
"IMPLANTS?!?" Sabin said.  
  
"No....." Terra was in disbelief.  
  
"Nemby. Who are you really?" asked Terra.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Nemby.  
  
"Who are you, for real?"  
  



	14. The Next Move

Space: The Final Fantasy  
written by Eric42 - eric42@planetc.com  
  
Story based on the video games, Final Fantasy IV and VI.  
  
Chapter Thirteen: The Next Move  
  
----  
  
Gogo was standing in front of the viewing globe, watching the warriors,  
Setzer, Relm, Shadow, Cid Merryweather, Locke, Celes, Mog, Umaro, Josh, and Gau, were building a space-craft to fly into space and save their friends, Terra and Sabin, who is currently located on Earth's one and only moon. Gogo decided that it was finally time to wield the power of the sword that he has been gaurding for years and give it to the right person, so they can save the world from the threat that now faces them. That person is Terra. But he must help the warriors on Earth  
  
Gogo walks away from the globe and walks over to the Power Sword and pulls it from out of the ground. He is one of only five people that has been worthy enough to wield the Power Sword, and now only two remain alive anywhere, him and Terra. Afterwards, he walks though the doorway and out of the cave.  
  
----  
  
After one hour of searching the town of Narshe for the Returner, Terra, that is currently on the Moon, Edgar is tired. He has asked around the town for her current location, but all he got was "She was kidnapped by aliens." Rose, who also has been searching for Terra, came up with the same.  
  
"Well?" Rose asked Edgar. "Hear anything?"  
  
"Yeah...everyone says that she was kiddnapped by aliens."  
  
"Same here...that means..."  
  
"We get no help from the Returners..." Edgar said.  
  
"I'm sorry, Edgar."  
  
Just recently, Edgar had lost his memory during a storm where his ship was wreaked and he was lost to his mates, Josh, Mog, and Umaro. Rose is also without her memories, for she lost her's when the evil man named Kefka almost distoried the entire world out of madness. Foranately, the Returner's had killed Kefka. Edgar had been one of those Returners.  
  
"It's alright....At least I did meet you...someone else who's alone in the world without her memories. At least you have more than I." Edgar said.  
  
"Edgar?" a voice behind Edgar said. Edgar turned around to see a robot draped in brightly colored clothing.... Gogo.  
  
"Yes?" Edgar asked.  
  
"It is you. I know who you are and you must follow me. You and Teresa both."  
  
"Teresa?!? You know me also?" asked Rose.  
  
"I know OF you, but I have never met you. I will be traveling to the Moon very soon and the two of you must follow me. I can help you both."  
  
"If you know me, than who am I?" asked Edgar.  
  
"You are King Edgar Figaro of the kingdom of Figaro."  
  
"King?!? Me? I am a king?"  
  
"We have not much time. Let's not waste what we do have. Come."  
  
----  
  
"Is this it?" asked Relm.  
  
"I hope so, little one." Cid said.  
  
"It has to be." asked Locke. "Terra and Sabin needs us."  
  
"Are we going to go without Edgar?" asked Celes.  
  
"Edgar? Well...." Setzer said. "We don't have much time...."  
  
"Just leave without Edgar just like that?" Josh said.  
  
"Edgar is prefectly alright." Mog said.  
  
"You sound like you're assuring yourself, Mog." Locke said.  
  
"I am." Mog said. "But I am pretty sure that he is."  
  
"HE'S A RETURNER!" yelled Gau.  
  
"And a Returner is forever, right?" asked Celes.  
  
"A Returner is forever!" said Relm.  
  
"FOREVER!" yelled Gau.  
  
"But we don't know where he's at...." asked Setzer.  
  
"We must vote. Should we look for him? Or should we not look for him?" said Cid.  
  
"I say we search." said Relm.  
  
"Look for him." said Celes.  
  
"We have to test flight the ship, first. Just to see if it fly, otherwise, we no longer have an airship." Setzer said.  
  
The group of ten warriors has gathered to contruct an airship to travel in space.  
  
"We test the ship then look for him!" said Umaro.  
  
Everyone turned and looked at Umaro, who is almost always quiet.  
  
"Right!" said Gau.  
  
"Then let's do it!" said Setzer.  
  
"Wait." Gogo and Edgar and Rose suddenly appeared in front of the group.  
  
"You are missing one thing. The power of the Power Sword. It is required if you want this thing to fly."  
  
"GOGO?!?" Relm yelled.  
  
"Power Sword? What a way to make an entrance, Gogo."  
  
"EDGAR!!! IS IT YOU?!?" yelled Relm.  
  
"You people also know of me?" asked Edgar.  
  
"You're safe!" said Celes.  
  
"Yes. I guess so. I reconize you people but I...I don't remember anything." said Edgar.  
  
"What happened?" asked Relm.  
  
"The storm..." Josh said under his breath.  
  
"I was found by a family....They brought me back to health. And..." Edgar said.  
  
"Then he met me. I have been in search of the Returners for weeks." Rose said.  
  
"We are the Returners." said Gau.  
  
"Yes. I have been hoping that you people can help me."  
  
"Help you how?" asked Locke.  
  
"I also have lost my memories. I have been trained though." Rose said. "I have been called a fine warrior, maybe I can help you..."  
  
"My research lab could be the ticket...." Celes said. "Maybe..."  
  
"We have to goto the moon!" Cid remined the gang.  
  
"Oh yeah..." Celes said.  
  
"Moon?" asked Edgar.  
  
"Long story..." Celes replied.  
  
"Really long!" said Relm  
  
"Meaning you can't help me?" asked Rose.  
  
"Well...."  
  
Setzer started to think about Terra and Sabin, who was on the moon.  
  
"PEOPLE!!! WE HAVE TO DO WHAT WE HAVE BEEN PLANING FOR THE PAST COUPLE OF DAYS!" Setzer yelled.  
  
Everyone quieted down. "Good. Girl, what is your name?" asked Setzer.  
  
"Rose."  
  
"Ok. Rose, you go with us. We're going to the moon. Gogo, give Cid the  
Power Sword and let get this thing going!"  
  



	15. Beyond The Stars

Space: The Final Fantasy  
written by Eric42 - eric42@planetc.com  
  
Story based on the video games, Final Fantasy IV and VI.  
  
Chapter Fourteen: Beyond The Stars   
  
----   
  
"I am Nemby, leader of the Luniarains. I....I am afraid of losing what I have worked so hard to achive so I took advantage of Banon and Arvis and saved their lives and brought them here to do research." Nemby said.  
  
"But why lie, Nemby?" asked Banon.  
  
"I didn't think that anyone would help me otherwise." Nemby said.  
  
"Why?" asked Terra.  
  
"Nemby! I have spotted a ship coming at us. It came from Earth!" said a robot.  
  
"Thank you, Number 3. Any idea who it might be?" asked Nemby.  
  
"No idea. They have just landed!"  
  
"View screen on." said Nemby.  
  
On a big screen, Nemby, Banon, Arvis, Sabin, and Terra saw a large group of people coming out of a ship.  
  
"IT'S THE GANG!" yelled Sabin. "I KNEW IT!"  
  
"You mean...." Terra started.  
  
"Yes! They made it!"  
  
"Nemby, allow this group to enter to building and lead them here." Banon said.  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Terra, I want to talk to you will quick." Sabin said.  
  
"Ok. Just a second." Terra said.  
  
"Uhh...before the gang gets in here."  
  
"Oh...ok."  
  
Terra and Sabin walked over into a small closet size room.  
  
"Yeah?" asked Terra.  
  
"Umm...Terra, do you want to do this?" asked Sabin.  
  
"Yes. If it can save me enough to save the world, yes."  
  
"You know that you can die from this?"  
  
"Yes. But as I said..."  
  
"But Terra one thing... from the day I met you, I have always... uhh... wanted... to.. be with... you...."  
  
"What? Are you saying what I think you are saying?" asked Terra.  
  
"I hope so. I care to much for you, Terra."  
  
"Thank you, Sabin." Terra said. "I...."  
  
"TERRA?!? SABIN?!?" came a bunch of voices from outside.  
  
"They're here." Sabin said.  
  
"Let's go." Terra said.  
  
----  
  
"TERRA! How are you feeling?" Relm asked.  
  
"I doing ok for now. But....Banon and Nemby have something to tell you." Terra said.  
  
After Terra said that, Banon started telling the group why Terra was picked up on Earth.  
  
"Zeromus?" Edgar looked confused.  
  
Sabin walked over to Edgar. "How are you doing, brother?"  
  
"You...you are my brother?!?" Edgar looked even more confused.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sabin asked.  
  
"He lost his memories. Same as I." Rose said.  
  
"LOST HIS MEMORIES!! NO!"  
  
"It is true, I guess. But no one told me about you." Edgar said.  
  
Meanwhile, Banon and Nemby started telling everyone about Zeromus and the reason they took Terra.  
  
"You mean to tell me that you were going to use her?" Relm yelled at Nemby.  
  
Nemby looked down. "I'm sorry for deciving everyone. But..."  
  
"You didn't want your postion taken away from you." yelled Locke.  
  
"You don't understand..."  
  
"Yes, I do!"  
  
"No, you don't. ZEROMUS IS MY BROTHER!"  
  
As Nemby said that, everyone quieted down.  
  
"Is that true, Nemby?" asked Banon.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And you want to distroy him?" Banon said.  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" Nemby ran out the room.  
  
"I don't understand why he did it." Terra said.  
  
Suddenly, the base started shaking, violently.  
  
"HE'S HERE!" yelled Nemby, coming back into the room.  
  
"Zeromus?!? He's here?" yelled Edgar.  
  
A robot started to speak, "A ship has been spotted, and has fired upon us."  
  
"Damage?" asked Nemby.  
  
"Minor....at the moment."  
  
"Ok. Terra we need to do it now....."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Everyone but Nemby, Terra, Banon, and Arvis was rushed out of the room by the robots that were in the room.  
  
"Zeromus is a threat to everyone!" Sabin yelled into the room.  
  
"Sabin, calm down. It is time for me to fulfill my part in all of this before it is too late." Gogo said.  
  
"Gogo?" Relm wispered.  
  
"My young lady?" Gogo answered.  
  
"And what is it that you have to do?" Relm asks.  
  
"Something that you will have to help me with, young lady. You and Gau has to break into the room and get me in."  
  
"ME?!?" Relm was in disbelief.  
  
Inside the room, they are about to transplant the lunar magic into Terra.  
  
"Are you ready, Banon?" asked Nemby.  
  
"Yes. Arvis?"  
  
"Yeah....let's do it." Arvis said.  
  
Nemby pulled a lever. Terra, who was put to sleep, just laid there.  
  
"Is it working?" asked Arvis.  
  
"Yes. Slowly it is feeding into her body, bonding with each part of her body, morphing her. When she wakes up, she will no longer feel as weak as she said has been, but stronger and capable of taking on the likes of Zeromus and anyone he can send againist her."  
  
"That is good. How long should it take?" asked Arvis.  
  
"Just a few more minutes, if we have them to spare. What's the status on Zeromus's ship, number 1?" Nemby said.  
  
"Aproching at the speed of warp 3."  
  
"Can you do a full ship scan yet?" Nemby asked.  
  
"Yes. Scanning......Three life forms aboard."  
  
"Ok. It should be done. Shutting down system units." Arvis said.  
  
"Yes. Terra?" Banon said.  
  
Terra was slowly waking up. "I'm here. I don't feel sore no more."  
  
"That is good. Are you up to the challage of taking on Zeromus?" asked Nemby.  
  
Terra looked down. "I am the only hope, yes."  
  
At that moment, Relm, Gau, and Gogo comes into the room.  
  
"How did yo..."  
  
"Terra....are you ok?" Relm ran up to her.  
  
"Yes, little one. And I feel pretty good."  
  
"Great." Gau said.  
  
"Terra."  
  
"Yes, Gogo."  
  
The base shook again.  
  
"Damage report, number one!" Nemby yelled.  
  
"Minor damage."  
  
"It's time, Terra!" Banon yelled.  
  
Sabin, Locke, and Celes came running into the room.  
  
"We're going with her!" Sabin yelled.  
  
"NO! You will be killed!" Nemby yelled.  
  
"Then it will my fault and not yours." Sabin yelled at Nemby.  
  
"No, guys. This is my fight." Terra said.  
  
"This, Terra, is all of ours fight as the Returners." Locke said.  
  
"And as a Returner, I demand that anyone of us that chooses to go to be allowed to go." Celes said.  
  
"Does everyone feel this way?" asked Banon.  
  
Everyone in the room looked at one another. "Yes." said Relm.  
  
"Then let's go."  
  



	16. The Final Battle

Space: The Final Fantasy  
written by Eric42 - eric42@planetc.com  
  
Story based on the video games, Final Fantasy IV and VI.  
  
Chapter Fifteen: The Final Battle   
  
----   
  
For the past day and a half, the Returners have been sent across the reaches of Earth, and now, space. Terra Branford was on the brink of death, until Banon and Arvis showed up in a spaceship. They took her to the Earth's moon and the home base of a group named the Lunarains, protectors of Earth. And now, Terra stood outside on the surface of the moon, in her spacesuit, waiting for the reason she was here to come.  
  
Banon and Arvis knew that without magic, Terra would not live. And without someone with extreme knowledge of magic, the Lunarains would never live past the threat that was heading straight for the moon and Earth. So, Lunarains, with Banon and Arvis in tow, gave Terra an offer that she could not refuse. They would give Terra a taste of the magic that mainly existed on the moon, Lunar Magic, and in change, she would help them defend against the threat.  
  
Terra stood there, breathing deeply, thoughts of everything that was happening running through her mind. Behind her, inside the building, was her friends, the rest of the Returners. They are here to back her up, since they figured out what the Lunarains had in store for Terra. But for the moment, Terra stood alone. It was what she wanted. The magic that she was infused with has made her feel almost invincible yet it also made her even more scared than before. She took in another deep breath. She noticed a spot out in space that seemed to be getting larger, and then she knew that it was time.  
  
----  
  
Inside, Nemby, leader of the Lunarains, Banon, and Arvis, were trying their best to get up all the defenses that they had.  
  
"Arvis, are the shields up yet?" Banon yelled as he tapped away at a command grid.  
  
"55% sir." Arvis' reply came.  
  
"Damn. I don't think we are going to get them up." Banon realized. He turned to face Nemby and his robot helpers. "Prepare the weapons! NOW!"  
  
Nemby, at once, started barking commands to his robots and started running around to different command grids around the inner parts of the base.  
  
Banon walked over to a window that faced the direction of Terra and watched Terra, and turned to direct his attention to the same thing that Terra was looking at. One thought went through his mind, "Dear god, I sure do hope we survive." He took in a deep breath and moved to get back to work.  
  
----  
  
The rest of the Returners inside prepared as well for the oncoming onslaught. Sabin watched through a window in the room that they were in, watching Terra, not once did he take his eyes off of her. Ever since he met her, she was the one thought on his mind. He always tried to protect her in most of what they did, including the battles that they all went through against Kefka. But finally, he knew that he had to prepare with the others. The battle that was coming up was the biggest that they would ever face and he had to prepare.  
  
He turned around to the others, most were putting on their space suits to go join Terra, the others were just sitting back, already prepared. The only two that was not preparing was Edgar and Rose.  
  
"Sabin, get your suit on." Locke said.  
  
Sabin turned his attention to Locke when he heard this but said nothing in return. He walked over to the locker that held his suit and opened it, but just stood there looking at the suit. It was the same type of suit that the others were wearing, a silver-metallic color, a helmet with a glass shield. After a short pause, he took the suit and started to put it on. And finally, he knew that it was time.  
  
----  
  
The first of the Returners to come out to join Terra was Gogo. He came out carrying a sword. It took Terra a second to recognize him, but when she did, he started to speak.  
  
"Terra, you are the chosen one."  
  
Terra turned to Gogo, not knowing what he meant right off. "What?"  
  
"While you have been chosen for your skills by the Lunarains, you have been chosen for who you by fate. You have been chosen to wield what perhaps could be the most powerful sword in the entire world." Gogo holds up the sword that he brought out there with him. "This sword has been nicknamed the Power Sword, but it's real name is the Crystal Sword. Once before has it been used to defeat Zeromus, and before that it was used to destroy an evil being named Chaos."  
  
Terra could not speak. Gogo held out the sword and Terra told hold of the handle. She held in her hands, getting used to the feel and weight, when the others from inside came out to join her. Terra looked at the others. She looked at each one. She took a deep breath and turned back around. She took a fighting pose, holding her new sword up high, and the others behind do the same.  
  
----  
  
The fight itself was a long and brutal one. Terra did her best, using her old magic as well as her new magic. She used the power of the Crystal Sword. The others did the same. All of them cast all the magic they could, attacking when the chance came up. The battle was truly uneven with Zeromus and his hundreds of menions that came to join him. But the Returners did not even think once that there was any turning back. They were there, not only to help defend the moon, but once again to help save the Earth from destruction. Eventually, it was down to Zeromus and four of the Returners, Terra, Sabin, Gogo, and Shadow.   
  
The final part of the battle was even more fierce than before. Zeromus was pulling no stops in the battle, giving it all he had to give. Terra knew that she had to succeed and in what was to be the last shot in the entire battle, with her teammates near to the point of being finished with Terra getting close, Terra took her sword, and focused its power and attacked Zeromus. Direct hit that destroyed Zeromus, but only after Zeromus muttered his final words, "As once before, I will come back. My rightful place is at the leadership of the Lunarains." He faded away, and the battle was over, with only Terra as the only   
standing person there, only to faint herself.  
  
----  
  
Terra opened her eyes, only to find herself laying in a bed. She sat up and looked around. It was a small room, only a bed and nightstand-like thing in it. She shook her head and tried to figure out where she was, finally remembering the battle that just took place. She stood up and looked at a mirror that was on the door looking out. She was still dressed in the same clothes that she was in when this whole adventure started out almost 48 hours before. She reached for the doorknob and opened the door.  
  
Outside, some of the others where talking to each other, congratulating everyone on the win, talking about how Terra was the one that deserved the congratulations and so on. She walked on into the large room, and the room fell silent for a second, only to erupt into cheer for Terra. Some of the guys in the room got up to hug Terra. The attitude for the room was overall good, everyone in the room happy.  
  
Terra sat down. She was still tired, but she felt good, which for her right now was a first for a long time. She knew she had been on the brink of death, but never thought about Lunar magic as being the key to her living longer. Sabin came over and sat down beside her.  
  
"Feeling any better?" Sabin asked.  
  
"Lots." Terra looked up at Sabin and looked him the eyes. "Sabin, I have been thinking....about what you said."  
  
"Yes, so have I, Terra, and I meant every word of it." Sabin said, looking straight into Terra's eyes. The two leaned forward, their lips meeting, kissing the other. The kiss broke when the two of the noticed the room being totally quiet, and they turned to notice that the whole room was looking at them.  
  
-*-*-*-  
  
-FIN-  
  



End file.
